Karmazsin
by Macskabajusz
Summary: Oké, nem tudom miért írok kettejükről ilyen nyálas dolgot, de asszem most valahogy ilyen iszonyat romantikus hangulatba kerültem, úgyhogy muszáj kiírnom valahogy magamból ezt a dolgot... Meg aztán olyan aranyosak együtt (Egyébként így visszaolvasva nagyon vihar előtti csend szaga van az egésznek...Lehet még lesz folytatása is!) Crocodile x Doflamingo


Karmazsin

( _oké, nem tudom miért írok kettejükről ilyen nyálas dolgot, de asszem most valahogy ilyen iszonyat romantikus hangulatba kerültem, úgyhogy muszáj kiírnom valahogy magamból ezt a dolgot... Meg aztán olyan aranyosak együtt_ )

Doflamingo az orrára biggyesztette a napszemüvegét, majd a színes lencséken keresztül is szemügyre vette mindkét ráncos tenyerét. Teljesen kiáztak az ujjai. Persze, figyelembe éve azt az időt, amit Crocodile-al együtt a kádban eltöltöttek ezen nincs mit csodálkozni.

 _Kit érdekel?_ Gondolta magában egy bűnös vigyorral az arcán, miközben összedörzsölte a tenyereit. _Egészen kellemes idő volt. És megérte. Totálisan megérte..._

\- Jössz segíteni, vagy sem? – hallatszott Crocodile kérdése a hotelszoba konyhájából. Doflamingo kimondottan meglepődött rajta, hogy a kedvenc alligátora által feltett kérdésnek nem volt ideges vagy morcos felhangja, és úgy döntött jobb lesz addig csatlakozni Crocodile-hoz amíg a kérdés nem kap valamiféle csípős élt és nem lesz nagyobb a hangerő sem, amivel elhangzik a kérdés. Végtére is Ő kérte meg Crocodile-t, hogy készítsenek együtt valami finomat.

Két hosszú lépés és máris a napsütötte konyha ajtajában állt. Szombat délelőtt volt. A nap szinte uralta Water7 kobaltkék egét. Sehol egy felhő, csak pár körözve evező sirály. Az ablakon bedőlő napfény még a konyha sarkait és eldugott zugait is bevilágította és kellemesen melegítette Doflamingo lábujjait. A pultnál álldogáló Crocodile-nak is kimondottan jót tett a napfény. A bőre sem volt olyan sápadt, mint általában és az alakját körül ölelő fehér fürdőköpenyt melegnek és puhának festette meg a délelőtti napsütés.

Hogy kipuhatolja valóban így van-e, odalépett Crocodile mögé és hátulról átölelte.

\- Itt vagyok, miben segítsek? – kérdezte még mindig egy hatalmas vigyorral a képén, ahogyan beletemette az arcát a másik férfi vállán a puha köntösébe. Puha volt, Crocodile bőre meg szinte még forró a fürdővíztől. A vizes hajtincsek amik partnere nyakába hullottak most az Ő arcát is finoman csiklandozták.

\- Kinyitnád ezt? Fél kézzel kimondottan bonyolult... – mormogta Crocodile ahogyan egy üveg mézet nyomott Doflamingo kezeibe, amiket eddig valahol a hasa felett, a köntösén pihentetett össze fűzött ujjakkal.

Crocodile még mindig nem volt sem ideges sem haragos. Nyugodt volt, annak ellenére is, hogy szóba hozta az egyik nyilvánvaló hiányosságát. Szinte már-már kiegyensúlyozott. Doflamingo tökéletesnek érezte a pillanatot. Egy tökéletes szombat délelőtt, felhőtlen éggel, és egy jó hangulatban lévő alligátorral. És ha belegondolt, hogy még legalább két teljes napjuk van mielőtt elkezdené keresni őket bárki is...

\- Gyerekkorom óta nem is ettem mézet... – duruzsolta a szőke férfi ábrándozva, miközben letekerte az üveg fedelét és visszarakta mindkettőt Crocodile elé a pultra. Utoljára Rocinante-val ettek mézet kenyérre kenve, még nagyon-nagyon régen a palotában...

Legnagyobb meglepetésére Crocodile a kezében tartott kanál hegyét belemártotta a sűrű, aranysárga mézbe, majd hátranyújtotta neki a válla felett.

\- Kóstolót? – kérdezte Doflamingo orra előtt billegtetve a kanalat.

A szőke férfi, még mindig nem tudva, hogy mitől is van Crocodile-nak ilyen jó kedve (de bármitől is volt, áldotta az eget, hogy így történt, vagy esetleg saját magát, amiért azt a bizonyos dolgot csinálta (korábban...még a fürdőben...)) kissé előre dőlt és lenyalta a kanál hegyéről a mézet. Édesebb volt, mint az az íz, amit a megfakult kis emlékfoszlányából fel tudott idézni.

Crocodile közben a pulton álló két bögrébe tett egy-egy nagy kanál mézet majd a kicsit arrébb gőzölgő kancsóért nyúlt.

\- Nem baj, ha elkeveredik? – kérdezte, de meg sem várva a választ mindkét bögrébe öntött egy kevés, mint Doflamingo utólag rájött, meleg tejet.

\- Dehogy... – felelt a szőke férfi. – De pontosan mit is készítünk? – utalt a találkozásaik mondva csinált ürügyére Doflamingo, miszerint a flamingó konyhaművészetének csiszolása végett tart Crocodile neki bemutatót most is.

\- Melange-t – érkezett a válasz majd Crocodile letéve a kancsót a fortyogó kávéfőző felé fordult magával húzva Doflamingo-t is.

\- Nem tudom, hogy az mi, de jól hangzik...édesen... – dorombolta a szőke férfi ahogyan lassan centiről centire felfelé haladva puhán bele-bele csókolt Crocodile nyakába. Érezte, ahogyan a férfi szappan és szivarfüst illatú bőre megborzong.

\- Ha megtennéd, Doflamingo, hogy még pár percig elfoglalod magad? Nemsokára szükségem lesz a kezeidre... – mondta Crocodile kissé oldalra döntve a fejét, de közben nem vette le a tekintetét a kávéfőzőről.

\- Neked bármit... – mormolta, majd egy óvatos kis mozdulattal, ami nem tűnt többnek véletlennél lejjebb sodorta Crocodile válláról a köntös anyagát és finoman éppen csak érintve a másik bőrét végigsimított rajta az ajkaival. Crocodile halkan felsóhajtott és végül elszakítva a tekintetét a már majdnem lefőtt kávéról, hátra döntötte a fejét Doflamingo mellkasára az álla alá.

\- Kivételesen most nem úgy kellenek a kezeid ahogyan gondolod... – mondta, majd újból előre dőlt, hogy levegye a tűzhelyről a kávéfőzőt. – A rétegekhez két kéz kell.

A lefőtt kávéval együtt visszatértek a pulton álló bögrékhez, majd Crocodile pontosan beállította maga mögé a szőke férfit, az ép kezével ráfogott Doflamingo jobb kezére és úgy koordinálta a mozdulatait, míg a bal kezét Crocodile utasításai alapján mozgatta. Így, ha nem is a legegyszerűbb módon, egy kiskanál segítségével sikerült a tejre rétegezni a forró, fekete kávét.

\- Azt hiszem egy kávékülönlegességet kihúzhatok a megtanulandók listájáról – jelentette be büszkén Doflamingo, ahogyan ott álltak mindketten a konyhapultnak dőlve kezükben az elkészült (legalább is Doflamingo szerint) remekművükkel. A nap még mindig csodálatosan sütött, és mivel Doflamingo éppen az ablaknak háttal állt kellemesen cirógatta a hátát.

\- Jó reggelt! – emelte meg Crocodile a saját bögréjét egy kis biccentéssel egybekötve Doflamingo felé szertartásszerűn.

\- Neked is jó reggelt! – köszönt vissza Doflamingo, majd az ajkaihoz emelte a bögréjét, hogy belekortyoljon a kávéba. A megfontolt, kis kortyok közben vette észre, felnézve, hogy a felszálló pára teljesen elhomályosította a napszemüvege lencséit. Nemtetszését kifejezve csak egy kis hangot hallatott, ivott tovább. Csakhogy Crocodile is meghallotta Doflamingo halk méltatlankodását és felnézett a saját bögréjéből az előtte álló flamingóra.

\- Legalább ilyenkor miért nem veszed le? – Tette fel a költői kérdést, majd egy pillanatot sem habozva letette a saját bögréjét és egy lépéssel közelebb lépve Doflamingo-hoz az ép kezével leemelte a flamingó orráról a napszemüvegét. –Hordhatnád egy kicsit ritkábban is, egyébként is sokkal jóképűbb vagy szemüveg nélkül... – jegyezte meg az általában a szivarfüsttől karcos hangjához képest meglepően lágyan majd hátrált egy lépést, kezében még mindig a napszemüveggel.

Doflamingo szemüvegét letette a konyhapultra, megfelelő távolságra a flamingótól, hogy ne tudja egyszerűen visszaszerezni, majd visszatért a kávéjához.

Doflamingo ezzel szemben, bár még mindig a kezében tartotta a bögréjét, inni valahogyan elfelejtett belőle. Megkövülten állt, és érezte ahogyan egyre forróbb és forróbb lesz az arca.

Hamarosan Crocodile-nak is feltűnt a másik mozdulatlansága és meglepő szótlansága. És ahogyan felnézett egy karmazsin vörös színűre elpirult és meglehetősen zavart flamingóval találta szemben magát.

\- Sikerült meglepjelek? – nógatta Doflamingo-t, miközben immár megint a kezében volt a flamingó napszemüvege és annak szárát pörgette az ujjai között. – Már csak az arckifejezésedből kiindulva...

Doflamingo megköszörülte a torkát, majd megtörve a megkövültségét lerakta a bögréjét és összefonta a mellkasa előtt a karjait.

\- Hmmm, igen...sikerült... – motyogta még mindig a zavarával küzdve, miközben a lábujjait nézte. – Erre nem számítottam... Még sohasem mondtad rám, hogy jóképű vagyok – vallotta be Doflamingo nagy nehezen, majd elhallgatva sikerült rákényszerítenie magát arra, hogy újra Crocodile szemébe nézzen.

A másik férfi tekintete meglepően komoly és elgondolkodó volt.

\- Azt hittem, hogy elegen mondanak neked hasonlókat, ahhoz, hogy biztos legyél abban, hogy milyen jól nézel ki... és az én dicséretemre már nincs szükséged – magyarázta Crocodile kevésbé tárgyilagosan, mint általában.

\- Szóval szerinted jól nézek ki...? – kérdezte Doflamingo bátortalanul. Szinte érezni vélte, ahogyan csak még erőteljesebb lesz a pír az arcán.

Erre a kérdésre Crocodile egy szó nélkül elé lépett és átölelte. A puha köntös anyagába bujtatott karok szorosan ölelték körül a szőke férfi derekát. Ahogyan pedig Crocodile a fejét Doflamingo mellkasára hajtotta, közvetlenül az álla alá, a flamingó megint érezni vélte a vizes hajszálak csiklandozását. Doflamingo habozás nélkül visszaölelt.

\- Csodásan nézel ki...hibátlanul... – mormogta a másik férfi minden egyes szót Doflamingo bőrébe. A szavak zöngéi egyre tovább és tovább visszhangoztak a férfi mellkasában. – Te vagy a legjóképűbb madár, akivel valaha találkoztam... – hallatszott a vallomás, mire Doflamingo jólesően, egy széles mosoly kíséretében behunyta a szemeit és a fejét Crocodile vállára hajtotta. A nap még mindig kellemesen melegítette a fedetlen hátát, a nyelve hegyén még most is érezni vélte a méz édes ízét és a karjaiban tartotta a legkedvesebb alligátorát, aki éppen az előbb mondta neki először, mióta ismerik egymást, hogy helyesnek tartja.

Ebben a pillanatban minden tökéletes volt. Egy tökéletes szombat délelőtt nagyon-nagyon hosszú idő óta először.


End file.
